


Fanvid--Crazy for this Girl

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [33]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fanvid featuring Jason and Kimberly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Crazy for this Girl

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously on my Tumblr and livejournal. Set to Evan and Jaron's "Crazy for this Girl," Jason is in love with Kimberly, but he isn't sure if she knows, and he wants her to love him back.  
> This video has been in the works for a LONG time, long before I had the technology/skills to make such a video (video files, program, etc.)  
> I apologize for the horrible video quality--I hope to be able to get HQ clips soon and re-make it exactly as it is with sparkly footage! :)  
> I have loved this song since I was little; I am SO happy that I was finally able to make it!  
> For more Jason + Kimberly, please visit our fanlisting dedicated to them: http://rose-magnifique.net/jimberly


End file.
